En espera
by KarenColferKLAINE
Summary: Madison espera al amor de su vida Spencer en una cita... pero este no llega ¿porqué no aparece? ¿tiene algo que ver con Mason?


_**EN ESPERA**_

En el punto mas lejano de nuestro conocimiento, casi llegando a tres de nuestras generaciones, quizá cincuenta años después de hoy, se encontraba un pequeño conjunto de jóvenes, pertenecientes a un club de la secundaria Mckinley, New Directions. No tenían idea de como había llegado ese coro a ellos, lo mucho que había tenido que suceder en sus inicios para que pudieran formar parte de él justo ahora. Todos los sábados por la noche tenían la oportunidad de reunirse en la escuela, compartiendo momentos memorables, porque esto es algo que se sostuvo inconscientemente, todos los miembros de este conjunto eran como una familia, como si algo los obligara a serlo. Pero este sábado, antes de la clásica reunión de noche, un chico llamado Charles, hijo de Thonter Lopez Pierce, escuchó una historia que le contó su amigo Robert, hijo de Tracy Anderson Hummel; una historia que le pareció un tanto imaginaria pues nunca antes había escuchado algo así, ni incluso cuando solía vivir en lima heights adjacent. Sin duda era algo que quería compartir con sus compañeros, pues sabia que les daría mucho en qué pensar. Entonces, al llegar la noche y ya sentados todos, ansiosos por escucharlo, este les relató la siguiente historia, que supuestamente había sucedido dentro de los miembros de New Directions muchos años antes…

"El aire pega contra el ventanal, las gotas caen en su trayectoria, formando la asíntota que divide el alma de dos seres que debieron haber sido gemelos, separados como el destino lo había decidido, sin ese contacto que se uniera con el nivel de sus pasiones.

La chica mira a la ventana, su reloj, sus manos temblorosas. Mira la silla vacía frente a ella, recuerda aquella primera vez que le hacía vivir sus penas actuales.

* * *

Estaba exactamente en el mismo lugar, con un pequeño libro en sus manos, lleno de letras e incógnitas que dejaban al leer. Un poco cansada desvió la mirada y he aquí unos tentadores ojos gris se posaron sobre ella, nerviosa apartó el ángulo de su visión, fingiendo prestar más atención a los estantes de detrás; sin evitarlo rió nerviosa al no poder resistirse a mirar esas nubes de nuevo. El joven se levantó y dio lentos pasos encaminándose hacia ella, disimuladamente la chica arregló su cabello.

\- Hola, disculpa pero no pude evitar decirte cuan perfecta es tu determinante.

\- ¿Mi determinante?- preguntó confundida y dejando su libro de lado.

\- La determinante que me causas al sonreír y condenarme a una trampa de la que jamás podré salir- sus mejillas se enrojecieron, negó con la cabeza.

\- Gracias- soltó ansiosamente –mi nombre es Madison.

\- Madison… yo soy Spencer.

* * *

-¡Señorita!- dijo fuerte el mesero, después de llamarla repetidas veces -¿va a ordenar algo?- y Madison, saliendo del trance de sus recuerdos volvió a su propio mundo.

\- ¿Puede traerme una taza de café?- respondió con una mirada suplicante.

Pasaron tan solo unos segundos, sin embargo Madison sintió que el tiempo avanzaba en una línea recta e infinita. El mesero se acercó a su mesa, dejando la taza de café sobre esta.

\- Aquí tiene, señorita. ¿Desea algo más? – Preguntó

\- Eso es todo, gracias – Respondió Madison, con la voz ya entrecortada, y despidiéndolo con una falsa sonrisa, tratando de ocultar sus emociones.

Mientras Madison trataba de resolver la incógnita del retraso de su complemento, decidió darle un sorbo a su espumosa bebida para tratar de distraer sus determinantes. Sin embargo, esta acción se vio interrumpida por un recuerdo que intersectó su mente…

* * *

Era una tarde de invierno, la nieve figuraba una gran manta blanca que cubría todo el perímetro de la ciudad. Madison se encontraba en el salón de coro atendiendo unos cuantos pendientes, cuando de pronto alguien entro. Allí estaba él… su vida, su conjunto , su universo. El rostro de Madison se iluminó y su boca esbozó una exorbitante sonrisa. Era increíble como el destino llos había colocado en la misma escuela, en New Directions. Pero, algo pasaba con Spencer, parecía que su punto no estaba bien definido, sin embargo este aspecto no tomó importancia entre ellos. Madison le conto acerca de los planes que tenía para las nacionales, y como era de costumbre, se situaron en los asientos, charlaron acerca de su día; de cómo Madison había ganado el solo a Jane, y de la épica acción de Spencer de juntar dos seres que, si no fuera por él, jamás se hubieran unido, la líder del coro llamada Rachel y su entrenador, Sam. La horas avanzaban y la noche caía sobre ellos. Después de unas cuantas carcajadas, decidieron pasar al segmento de sus hogares, a su habitación para compartir lo que hacían siempre que podían, abrazados, besados, recostados, excitados.

* * *

Mira de nuevo su reloj, era ya pasada la hora de su cita. Sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse rojos, sintió su garganta hacerse un nudo, la primer lagrima salir y recorrer el segmento de sus ordenadas. Abrumadores recuerdos se intersectaban entre sí, haciendo que se formulara las inevitables preguntas. ¿Acaso todas esas veces que parecía haber una separación entre ellos realmente se trataba de una inalcanzable línea imaginaria o era debido a un punto que ella escogió no comprender?

¿Cuáles eran las condiciones que le hicieron llegar más temprano aquella noche, por qué Spencer no estaba solo en la habitación? Era su hermano, su amado hermano el que estaba sobre su cama, al que tenía abrazado con esos brazos que creyó eran suyos.

Recordó que no le sorprendió demasiado cuando todo lo fue envolviendo para construir algo que era claro ante sus ojos: las llamadas sin contestar cobraban sentido, las constantes salidas fuera no parecían tan irracionales ahora.

-No creo que llegue cariño, ¿te ofrezco algo más? –

Era el mesero llevándose la taza vacía, mientras interrumpía el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-Él va a llegar, no se le olvidaría... Debe... Debe de estar atorado en el... en el tráfico…

Los minutos pasaban tanto que ya no valía la pena contarlos, pero siguió haciéndolo albergando tal vez un esbozo de esperanza y otro más de costumbre.

Una oleada de recuerdos llegó abruptamente; la discusión, el llanto, los gritos, la sangre...

-Tiene razón, no llegará.

Dijo esto un poco más para sí misma que para el ausente mesero, con la sonrisa de alguien que recuerda una travesura que nunca fue descubierta, y por un segundo su desdibujada mirada pareció cobrar vida.

La seguridad con la que pronunció esas palabras no fue fortuita, él no llegaría, los muertos no pueden moverse y menos los que se encuentran bajo el armario.**"**

* * *

Escritoras:

Karen L.

Karla C.

Elizabeth L.

Sofia C.


End file.
